Purses and handbags have always been a convenient and preferred method for female to carry and transport personal items. When females drive, they normally keep their purses on the passenger seat next them. If the bag is open and the driver makes a quick stop the purse will tip over and/or slide off the seat, thereby causing the contents of the purse to be spilled.
Therefore, a need exists for an invention that will secure a purse to prevent it from tipping over or falling on the floorboard of a vehicle while driving.